The Mile-High Club
by Sarah Aimie
Summary: Back in season 4. On their flight to China what if Booth didn't say 'never mind' when Brennan asks him 'why' should she take off her glasses and shake out her hair? My first B&B smut fic please be kind.


'Bones?' He says as he enters the cabin below the plane. He stops when Brennan looks up at him with the glasses he procured for her from Nadine. She looked like a sexy librarian he had seen many times in pornography movies he would never admit to ever watching in front of Brennan. But seeing her like that made something happen inside of him, a playful side that he hoped to show Brennan one day. 'Okay, now what I want you to do is; take off your glasses, shake out your hair, and say 'Mr. Booth, do you know what the penalty is for an over due book?'

He steps closer to her, invading her personal space. She tilts her head to the side, her brows knitted together. 'Why?' She asks so innocently that made him take a large breath.

'Bones, just do it, please.' He says watching her closely hoping with everything he has that she'll do it. She takes a deep breath and takes off her gloves.

Brennan rips off her glasses, takes the band out of her hair and shakes it out, just like he told her to do. She draws her bottom lip between her teeth and with the innocent voice she is so well known for when she doesn't know what is going on. 'Mr. Booth, do you know what the penalty is for an over due book?'

He lets out a breath he didn't realise he was holding. 'No, Ms. Brennan but I would love a demonstration.' He says as he walks closer to her, making her back up until she hits the shelves behind her.

'Booth, what are you doing?' Brennan asks her eyes wide. The air between them thick with the sexual tension that has always been there.

'Bones, please just- play along with this, who knows you might enjoy it.' He says as he reaches behind her and unties her apron letting is hang from her neck. He takes it off her neck.

'Booth, we have a case to solve.' She says which was meant as a scowled but as he ducks his head into the crook of her neck. All she can feel is the intense heat from his breath and her scowled turned into an elicit moan instead.

'See, you're enjoying it.'

'Maybe a little.' She says as she threads her fingers through his hair. He begins to tempt fate and places a kiss on her neck. 'Booth, please, what if someone where to walk in?'

'No one will walk in on us, they don't want to see the body.'

'What if Cam or Angela or Hodgins call, we are going to get caught.'

'Bones, you have to relax. No one is going to catch us, just give in to the pleasure please.' He says removing his face from her neck and looks at her with lust so intense that she could feel that he could melt her in a heartbeat.

He places his lips onto hers and poured every ounce of love, affection and lust he had harboured for the last four years into the kiss. Without realising it she responds in kind, their tongues meeting in a fiery passion that they could only dream about. In the last four years they knew about the tension between them but were worried about what could happen to their partnership if they were ever to have sex, but all of tier worry and reservations about their partnership went out the window.

Booth parts from Brennan, he watches her; closed eyes and trying to find his lips again. He chuckles at how easily he can turn her into putty. She opens her eyes to see him smiling at her. 'I told you, you would enjoy this.'

'Just because I am not in complete control of my actions doesn't mean that I am enjoying it.' Brennan says wiping her mouth with her hand.

'Right, when was the last time you were kissed, Bones?' He asks moving her hair away from her shoulder with the back of his hand.

'A few months, but that doesn't mean anything.' Brennan says trying to ignore the growing dampness between her legs.

'Oh yeah, then why are you trying to hide your arousal from me?' He says as he kneels in front of her and takes a deep breath to take in her delicious scent. 'God, you smell so good, Bones.' He says as he begins to unbutton her pants.

He looks up to see her looking down at him, but she makes no effort to stop him. 'You aren't going to stop me?'

'Why would I, you want me to let go? I'm letting go.' Brennan says as she jumps up onto the table behind her and places her feet onto Booth's back bringing him closer to her.

Booth complies with whatever she wanted, he didn't want to scare her off completely and then have her retreat back into her world of loneliness and shut him out completely. 'Do you know what the penalty is for an overdue book?' She asks with a smirk. all he does is shake his head 'no' and she continues. 'Well, Mr. Booth, I believe the penalty is taking me as hard as you can until I scream your name.'

He looks up at her with a smirk. 'I think I can manage that.' He raises to his knees and moves in-between her legs using his broad shoulders to keep them apart. He slowly takes off her slippers and socks to reveal her feet before moving onto her pants. He looks up at her to see that she is looking down at him, she smiles widely as if encouraging him to continue.

He uses his shoulders to lift her up so he can slip her pants off in a swift motion to have her in only her purple blouse and a black thong. 'Now, why would you choose to wear underwear like that on a flight to China, Bones?' He asks teasing it with his fingers.

'It is the most comfortable underwear I own. What did you think I wore, Booth?' She asks with a giggle.

'I don't know but I wasn't expecting that.' He says as he rips them off her. He uses one finger to test the waters before plunging right in. A sharp breath gives him a signal that he was doing something right. He slowly moves his finger in and out of her. Her moans and whimpering lets him know that she was close. 'Do you like that, Bones?' He asks.

'Oh God, yes. More.' She whimpers. Complying to her request he adds a second finger into her and begins to pump faster and harder into her. That gives him more moans and some clenching from her pussy that tells him that she is close. He takes his fingers out of her and waits for her to look at him. 'I'm so close, what are you doing?' She asks as he raises to his feet.

'I'm going to give you what you deserve.' He says as he unbuckles his belt and rips it off. He takes Brennan's hands and ties the belt around her wrists to the cupboard behind her so she can't move, she didn't struggle nor did she beg to be released, in fact being tied to a cupboard turn her on even more, even made her bend her legs closer to her body and let them fall to the side, like a common whore. But he knew that she wasn't a common whore this woman meant everything to him and the way she was presenting herself to him was something he won't soon forget.

Booth watches her actions and couldn't help his following actions. He pulls down his pants and underwear in one fluid motion, he steps closer to her and drags her closer to him, as far as her restraints will allow her to go and plunges into her hard and fast. 'Tell me how you want it?' He whispers to her as he moves to kiss her again.

'I want it, hard and fast just like your fingers, I won't break Booth, I am not made of porcelain.' She says as she moves her hips to get him to start moving himself.

'I want to hear those three magic words.' Booth says with a smile.

'I don't know what you want me to say.'

'I want you to say those words you have been locking away.'

'Booth, please.'

'You say the words and I'll give you what you want.'

'I love you.' She says barely a whisper.

'I'm sorry, what was that?'

'I love you, Booth. I have loved you since the minute I saw you, but because I never known love in my life I thought no one could ever love me, nor did I let myself believe that I could be loved by someone as wonderful as you. I swear to anyone who is listening, if you don't start moving I will do it myself.' She confesses.

'There we go, that wasn't so hard was it?' He says with a smirk. 'I love you too, Bones. I always have.' He says as he slowly pulls out of her, only to slam into her the way she wanted. It elected a moan from her that was borderline screaming. He repeats the action many times before she was shaking in his arms as her orgasm washed over her, he followed closely behind her.

He pulls out of her, she leans against the cupboard behind her panting like a cat in heat. Booth moves to remove his belt from her wrists and redresses himself then her with tenderness and love she should be treated.

'You didn't have to dress me Booth.' Brennan says with a light laugh.

'I know, but I needed to do something since I have teared you away from the body.' He says. 'I am going to treat you right when we get to China.'

'Oh really?'

'Yes, I want to have proper sex with you when we land, in a bed with sheets.'

'Booth, have you completely forgot why w are going to China in the first place?'

'I haven't forgotten, but you aren't going to be working all the time and that time is going to be me pleasuring you.'

'I guess it wasn't really the best place to have sex I suppose. But still, it was better than anything else I have ever experienced.'

'Good, I was getting worried that I wasn't good enough for you?'

'Don't be ridiculous, you are very good.'

'Thank, Bones. Was there anything you needed for the body?'

'There appears to be a fracture on the cranium I need to take a mood of it.'

'What do you need?' He asks as he starts up the stairs again.

'Denture cream, baby powder and a Butane Lighter.'

'Is that all?'

'Yes, I think so.'

Booth makes his way up the stairs again leaving a flushed Brennan in his wake, smoothing down her hair and catching her breath. 'That was amazing.' She says to herself.


End file.
